Heart
by CheckeredLove
Summary: It was wrong. They knew it was. Meeting in secrecy as they did, but they had to. They couldn't imagine life without the other's love and if they didn't have the other's love...then what would be the point of staying on this surface? Inspired by the song Heart by Baths, after the events of Skyward Sword, GhiraLink, OneShot for now


A/N: I have wanted to do this for such a long time, and I've finally found time to do it so I will. Anywho~this is inspired by the song Heart by Baths. I've loved this song for a rather long time now and if you haven't heard it, I beg you listen to it. Baths is a wonderful musician whose music deserves to be heard. I love all of his music I've heard to death. Search Heart by Baths on YouTube or Baths on iTunes and look for the Heart symbol. I would even recommend listening to it while reading :) Anywho~I don't own Zelda, enjoy!

* * *

Heart

_Meet in the night like this is wrong…_

The blonde Hylian sighed in the chill of his empty home. He wished nothing more than to be allowed to have his lover here, but he wasn't. They both knew that was the rule and that was the way it was going to stay.

The war had been over for many months. Demise was defeated, Fi was residing in the sword and Ghirahim was free from his life as the other demon's slave. Still, his life was not one full of happiness.

It was now the dead of winter. Link currently lives on the surface in his own home next two other houses. One for Zelda and another for Groose.

Looking outside his window, he soon bundled himself up in a black cloak to try and conceal heat as his exited his shack on the edge of the Faron Woods. He breathed warm air into his hands, as he looked up to the sky seeing what looked like scrapes of ice falling down.

"What…is this?" he wondered to himself, letting the substance fall and melt on his warm palm.

He soon got over his curiosity and began to trek through the woods. He made sure to keep his guard up, seeing the eerie shadows in the dark depths of the woods, but nonetheless he stayed in a state of eagerness to see the one he loved for the first time in three months.

He soon reached a spring. Their designated meeting spot, which was not too far for Link to visit from his house, but not too close for a curious Groose or Zelda to come and snoop around.

Link didn't let his cloak fall even an inch from his face and he walked around the spring, waiting and shivering in the cold.

"Come on Ghira…night doesn't last forever…" he mumbled, shivering as the icy substance fell on the little bit of his skin that was exposed.

It didn't take long after that to see a flurry of red, gold and silver diamonds appear and soon disappear again, leaving behind the gray skinned man that Link had become so attached to.

The teen sighed in relief and happiness, as he ran over to the Demon Lord, who was currently turned opposite of Link.

"Ghirahim…" Link said just a bit too loudly, startling the other.

"Ah, Skychild! Don't do that…" he scolded, before he abruptly turned and smiled at his blonde lover.

Link chuckled, before feeling Ghirahim scoop him up in a hug. "Sorry, love. I'm just excited to see you, is all…"

The gray skinned one smiled with his ivory colored lips. "I'm happy to see you as well, my sweet." He then bent Link downwards and kiss his rosebud soft lips passionately.

Missing the love and passion Ghirahim gave him, Link moaned into the kiss and hugged his arms around the other's cold neck.

When the broke away for breath, Link felt the shredded ice fall onto his face making his shiver again. "Ghira…do you know what this is?" he caught a piece of it on his finger, which had turned pink from the cold.

The gray skinned man let out a laugh, and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Link, its snow! Have you _really_ never seen snow before?"

Link shook his head at the other's words. "No, I haven't. It never got this cold in Skyloft…what is snow?"

The Demon Lord smiled and caught some of the icy cold content in his gray palm. "Just frozen water, dear boy. It's not complex, but still so beautiful. Isn't it, Skychild?"

The shivering Hylian smiled and nodded. "Yes. It is…so it's _only _water?"

Ghirahim nodded, catching some snow on his long tongue. "Just water, my sweet."

Link smiled up at the gray skinned one, and then brought his face down for another kiss. They only had so much time to love each other, and Link wasn't about to waste any precious second of it.

As the kiss ended, Ghirahim only held Link closer. "My dear Skychild…I need to find a way to see you more often. Only seeing you once in every few weeks kills me slowly…"

The Hylian nodded, a melancholy smile pasted on his face. "I know…I can't bear the thought of knowing, that after tonight…I won't see you for another few months…I anticipate this day for so long, and once it's here I almost wish it wasn't because I know it just won't last long enough…"

"My Skychild…can you not just come and live with me?" the older asked, caressing Link's pink face.

"I can't and you know that…Zelda and Groose…" Ghirahim gave a bitter frown at the thought of those two. The girl who broke his lover's heart…and the one with the appalling hair.

"I know…I just..._wish_ there was a way, my sweet."

The couple stayed quiet for a rather long time. The only thing they heard was the sound of the trees and bushes shaking and swaying in the strong winter wind.

Link soon sighed, breaking the silence, as he looked up at Ghirahim's face. He gazed into the stunning chocolate colored orbs, and they stared right back into the Hylian's vibrant cerulean ones.

"I remember when I first fell in love with you, Skychild…" Ghirahim chuckled slightly. "You're just as beautiful now as you were then…and I could never be more in love with you, than I am now…"

Link held Ghirahim's gray hand close and put it over his heart. "I love you too, Ghirahim…"

The teen heard his voice crack slightly in what he had just said. He didn't want the hot tears to spill from his eyes, but they did anyway. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life…I never want you to leave me…"

The gray skinned one, made Link look into his eyes as he held the teen's hands. "And I never will, my sweet. You're the thing I treasure most. The reason I wake up in the mornings…the reason I live…and my only reason left to smile…"

Link only let more tears fall, as he stood on the tips of his toes and buried his weeping face into Ghirahim's shoulder. "I love you…I love you…" he repeatedly whispered over and over, as Ghirahim held him close.

"I love you too, Skychild…I love you, too."

As Link continued to let the hot tears fall, he let himself melt into Ghirahim's arms. He knew this wasn't right…he shouldn't love this man…he should be in love with Zelda, asking her to marry him, but that would _never _happen. The Hylian knew that he loved the Demon Lord, and no one else. Nothing could change his mind.

"Ghirahim…will you promise you'll always be with me?"

The other shook his head. "Link, I don't need to promise you. You already _know _I would never leave the love of my life. If I ever did, I would instantly end my life. I couldn't live a day without you." He held the teen closer. "You're my sunshine."

The couple then shared another kiss, holding each other in the chill of the winter air. "You know I couldn't live without you, love." Link cooed, hugging his arms around Ghirahim's neck tighter.

"Neither could I…" he answered back, nuzzling his cold nose into Link's neck. "And I don't know how I ever did before."

_I won't go back…I won't go back…I love this too much…_

They soon separated and held each other's hands smiling and feeling as the snow began to get lighter and lighter, before it stopped. "Hm?" Link looked up, only to see that the sky was still full of shimmering stars.

"It's so lovely on the surface." The Hylian sighed, holding Ghirahim's cold hands in his own.

"Ah, Skychild. It's lovelier with you on it, you know." The gray skinned one gave a smile to the blonde, as they began to trot around the forest, still hand in hand.

"You know, I think we might waste a bit too much time being romantic…we need to think of more things to do before this night arrives…" Link thought aloud, making Ghirahim chuckle.

"Love, we couldn't. We can't communicate in any way possible. You know Zelda or Groose would catch on if we sent letters, and down here that's really the only means of communication…"

Link then sighed. "Oh well…I suppose we just have to make the best of it while we can!" he chuckled, before wrapping his arms and legs around Ghirahim. They kissed again. It was only a brief kiss, but even the shortest ones held so much love. Both of them knew that.

Ghirahim then picked Link up and they walked around the forest before finding of patch of flowers that, even though it was pitch dark in the winter night, you could still see their vibrant colors.

The older than laid both himself and Link down in the blossoms. They inhaled the alluring aroma, and then looked into each other's eyes. Chocolate hitting cerulean.

They then pressed their foreheads together, and shared another light kiss. Ghirahim pulled Link's body closer to his and began to hum a soothing tune into his pointed ear. The tune seemed vaguely familiar, as if Link had heard it before. It soon lulled him into a deep slumber.

_I won't go back…I won't go back…I love you too much…oh…_

Link woke up hours later. Ghirahim, who needed little to no sleep each night, had only watched the blonde all night. He loved to take in every feature of the Hylian teen while he could, and he hardly ever got a chance anymore.

Link yawned and stretched as he awoke from his sleep. "Good morning, love."

Ghirahim hugged him close. "Morning, my sweet."

He stood to his feet and then helped Link to his. The couple then shared another kiss. As Link was still in a sleepy mood, it was lazy but still as passionate as their hearts yearned for.

"I love you…" Link smiled at the Demon Lord, hugging him close.

"And I you, my beautiful little Skychild."

It took the couple a moment, before hearing birds chirping, for them to look beyond the trees. They noticed a light pink and orange light replacing the dark. _Sunrise._

Link frowned in sadness. "The sun is rising…I have to go…"

Ghirahim sighed, scooping Link into another hug once again. "As do I, my sweet. We'll meet again at our next…designated time, yes?"

Link let a tear fall, as he looked into Ghirahim's shining chocolate colored eyes. "Of course, love."

The teen and the gray skinned Demon Lord then let their lips collide one last time that night. They made this kiss expel all their love, emotions and lust onto the other. Link didn't only want Ghirahim to feel his kiss. He wanted his lover to feel him.

When the kiss faded, Ghirahim held the Hylian close a last time. "If you ever feel alone, just remember: I'll never leave you, Skychild."

Link blinked back tears, hugging the older close. "I love you, Ghirahim…"

"I love you, too." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared into the winter chill.

Link now felt colder than he had that entire night.

He soon turned, bundling his cloak closer to himself. His body had been bitten by the frostbite, but he could still feel the burning feeling of love deep in his heart as he approached his house. He noticed neither Zelda nor Groose were outside their homes, and presumably not awake.

When Link walked inside and shut the door to his shack, he hung his cloak up on a rack. He lit the fire in the fireplace and soon walked over to his calendar.

"Only three more months…" he smiled for a moment, before falling to his knees and crying lukewarm tears into his still chilled palms.

_Met in the night like it was wrong…_

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this is intended to be a one-shot but if I get enough inspiration I might add some more...Anywho~please review, I'd love some feedback and I'd also love to know if you liked it! Love you guys and girls!


End file.
